romantic cutey cutey hearts love love of dirk and jake
by supafunyaoitimelovelovehearts
Summary: dirk and jake lavish ther new found feelings for eachtoher but there might be an interuption a sjake starts to suspect his dreamy dirk of cheeting find out what happens is this lovey lovey boys love thriller so this is my first yaoi and i love yaoi becuase boy plus boy is moe heck yeah so this is going to be a series please stay tuned i hope you like love because dirkjake is love
1. beautiful boys love blooms sweetly

jake u now i love u dirk said romantically gazing int his boysfriends eyes as jake felt a tear drip from his inner heart it was like a dreamy shojo manga with flowers and sparkles all round them and it was so dreamy and beautiful

love was in the air and thety knew it but they still didnt understand the amazing of this lvoe that wuld surly conker all because trolls couldnt violat them if they had eahothers deep and tendedr embrace it was sol lovely they couldnt even understand

dirk hugged jaek romantically he said you are the best uke that i coule ever wish for and jake said you are the hwatest seme i m deeply love with you suddenly dirk pushed jae away and got upand said i have to go he waked away qickly and jake criued beucase he was so sad because his boyfriend left and he thought that he was maybe cheeting on him with the drunken bithdch roxy so he cried but he needed to now wher dirk went

to be continued...

i now that that was susspenseful keep a watc for the next chapter in the 'romantic cutey cutey hearts love love of dirk and jake' series i luv u all


	2. the heartsick boy looks for his love

o hai rose said jake i now u r roxys mother/daughter so tell me were she is cuz i think she has my dik i want him back hes mine okay

o greetings jake rose said because she was a really good syntaxer i dont now but ur bf is hawt isnt he

o no did u steel my bf if u did ill use my magical moon powers and stofp u cuz ur evil die bith

no jake dont swear i dont love him cuz he wers kamina glasses and yokos hawter im team yoko lulz

o ok see u later if u see roxy tell her ill kill her becuase dirk is min

ok will do sayaoinara

ok sayaoinara (this meens bai in homestuck yaoi world)

so jake skipped throw the magical rose garden were rose lived becuase he thot that roxy bitch might be there but she want so he went to bass land and jane was there fishing

hi jane ur finshing i like fish yumyum can i eat some

yes of course u can jakey luv she replied carpricosly

oh no dont call me luv only drik calls me luv hes my one luv he siad dreakkly but sadly so i lost my bf i need to find him do u now were he is did u steel him

no i luv rose

o ok thanks for the fish bai ni

so then he was sad he cryed out purest teers of luv and affetion and he was so attracted to dirk but he needed to kill roxy

to be continued...

so i hope u liked my next sory it was realy fun to riht and i realy hope dirk and jaek gte bak together again lulz so ya i realy think u shoud stay in tun for the next story of dik r and jakes festring love bai ni

alas thanks to my mumsy luv who helped me spell the word daughter she helps me a lot cuz i dont like to use spellchek cuz to many typoes i realy luv mumsy thanks k bai alway love lovey boys love sweety


	3. corruption, sin, and hawtness's plague

grils never make any senes jakee thout as he waked away from bassland but they sure do catch good fish well this is why im gay cuz girls make no sense ok ok

jake was disapointed as he walked tioward swagland which was were dirk lived but he new drik woudn't be there cuz he had called and dirk wasnt lving there anymire so hehad to visit the new resident ho was calledc dave hed never mmet dave befor so he wondered what he was leik

but on the way he stoped at mcdonalds to visit his frend ronald mcdonald becase they had ben frends ever since age of 5 wel wen jake was 5 but ronald san was much older actully they had an affair when jake was yunger but then he met dirk who was so much more sexier so they went out and he diched ronald

but he needed to visit so he went but he hated the fod ther so he didnt orderr any cuz it brot back painfull memorys also it cloged arterys and made people fat and chubby and jake wanted to stay slim ad sexy so that all the fangirls woud keep rihting hawt fanfics about him

o hello sexy ronald mcdonald said as jake waked up

o hello but only dirk can call me that ok ok replied venomusly jake

o ok ok ronald said holding back a tear well actually multiple tears

no im the only 1 who gets to say ok ok thats my tm ok ok repllied jake more hurt then ever

well i actualy was hatching a assassinaion plan for dick hes stupid and he stole u and he deserves to die becase i want to be swaggy but he stole all mai swagger said ronald crying and scfreaming with angre

his name is dirk not dick said jake at this pont just wanting to curl up in a ball and sob

ya well i wanted to call him a swer word cuz he stole u ok ok said ronald tanting jake

im hurt jake said running away

as he stumbeld along the path blinded by his teers he just wanted to be held by the swagmeister dirk and be told that everything was gonna be all riht

oh ya we fogot to mention earlier that jake loved dirks swag actully dirk was a mythical being called the swagmeister being the swagmeister meens that u will be so hawt and swaggy and get to were swaggy kamina glasses and everybody whos attractiv will be attracted to u and also ull have magical sparkle fairyi powers and the person u love will be able to turn into sailor moon or armin arlert depending well at least maybe not i may or maynt have been joking about that u have to find out later

so jake was onered that dirk luved him so he was sturstruck but maybe it wuld be starstuck since they were in homestuck or maybe even starbucks but jake liked tim hortons better

so anyway jake was stumbling along the path and he fell and he cryed out delicate teers of longing and remors so then he looked up and he saw a beautiful sight it was a swagtastic and hansome boy with blond hair and glasses but not kamina glasses and he had this really hawt smile on his face it was like he was saying to jake hey sexy i want to do innapropriate things with u

when jake saw him he also wanted to do innapropriate things with him but that wuld be to innapropriate but maybe later once they talked abot it first

the hawt boy held out his hand and jake took it and he helped him up and jake was blushing and they were still holding hands

hey sexy i want to do innapropriate things with u the boy said

jake nodded he thoht that the boy was very attractive ok ok he said

come with me to swagland the boy said

ok ok jake said attractedly not noticing the implying of what the hawt boy had just said

so they held hands and walkede down the path to swagland

to be continued...

so i hope u lieked that it is starting to get a bit hawt desu ne anyway stay in tune for the next lovey story of boys love and u will get to seee what happends with jake and the hawt boy i hope that he doesnt cheat on dirk o no ok ok bai ni iluv u all


	4. sexay dreams become realitys

jake was holding the sexay boys hand and he was so turned on he didnt even notice anything other thena the fact that the boy was just so hawt and sexay but anyway they were gong to swagland

if jake noticed aything other then the boys sexayness then he wold notived the fact that the boy sayd he was taking him to swagland and that qult give him a clue of the boys name

jaek was jut stoo overwelmed by the dreamy sexayneses of hte boy he was just liek dirk only somehow swaggyer he was simply swaggilicious and he new it

as they ran down the [ath to swagland holding hands they never realized that some1 was folowing them

it was a car with ccat ears a very myysterious being it was very nimbel and agility and it was actually a he the car cat felt very jelous and had a gun

just then they entered tehe gates of swag palice so the car cat coldnt follow them anymore

jake cudnt wait to do innapropriate thigs with the boy it was going to be so hawt actalyl he had never donme innapropriate things before with anybody

actully his dream in life had bin to do relly innapropriate stuf with dirk but he was practically ravished with the attractivness of the sexay boy so he condt think of drik at the moment

as they waked into the palice jake anticipated

_the prspective of the car with cat ears_

so the car with cat ears was so mad and remors as he watched his swaggy luv dave wak into the palice with a dork he new that the surely were doing innapropriate things but he remembered back to wen he did innpapropriate things with davee it was bin so hawt but now he was a car with cat ears and dave didnt find him sexay

just then a clown waked by him lloking mad but he hardy noticed because...

he new that he must get revenge...

so did u guyz luv that or what i even put a dot dot dot at the end teehee ur just hav 2 see wat happens next ok ok alas next chpter s gonna hav girls characters a lto 2 so stay tuned specially if ur feminist


	5. ketchup, starbucks, and pitbull oh my

rose was a badass by day she purtended to be a gentl feminine nitter but bai night she slayed peple with her nitting needels of doom and sumoned lovecrafts

rose also was a very secret person nobody cold ever gess her motifs even i dont no wat she was ploting

anyway one day rose called kanaya

hey hawtie wanna go to starbucks with me sometime she drawled sexilyy

sure bb kanaya responded i wuld luv to go out with u rose cold heer loud music in the backgrond it was a mashup of werid al yankovic dir en grey and pitbull with a bit of the spongebob theme song throne in

rose was getting a bit suspicius ther was only 1 perosn she new who wuld mix those tracks together... and it wasnt kanayay

so bb kanaya said i luv eating ketchup do u leik ketchup

hell ya rose said but secretly she hated it she just watned to give te impression that she watnedto impress kanaya she was scared at were this was going

ya ketchup turns me on so we shuld goo to a heinz factury insted of starbucks kk bb kanaya droned hawtly

no i thiink we can just do a comrimise and both kk said rose inwerdly dredig

ok meet u at starbucks bb replyed kanaya

rose put on her sexay outfit and drove to starbucks even tho she didnt have a drivers lisense but she had a ferarri so it was all cool wile she was in the car she lisend to the yo gabba gabba theme over and over again wile thinking meditating thouts abot boku no piko and other pervy things it was relaxing and hawt seeing her would turn anybody on

when she got there kanaya was lookin H.A.W.T. HAWT but a secret was that rose didnt actualyl feel that attracted at the moment

so bb kanayay said as they waked into starbucks for there hawt date out whyd u choose starbucks anyway u now i like timmys better

well were homestucks and it sorta rhymes with starbucks

but that wasnt her reel reason her real reason is to mysterious for ur brains to handle without exploding

just then the door slamed open and in waked a guy who everyone nows

pitbull!

he was accompanied by his gf katy perry and his mistreess/prostitue justin bieber and dang didnt they look seeeeeeeeeeeeexaaaaaaaaaay

rose smiled a glint in her eye she had planed for this all along she stalked pitbul and new he was coming

menwhile kanaya stared in shock she didnt now what to say

bb... is this the reeal life she asked attractedly becase kanayas childhood crush was katy perry but things happen and they grew apart

its not just fantasy rose replied suductively

caut in a landslide sand katy

no escape from reality whined jb

open your eyes dawg rapped pitbull

no sooner had he finished ehis sentense then somebody burst throw the ceiling

it was dave and he was H.A.W.T. HAWT

he wasnt wearing a shirt the only thing he was wering was a bright red tutu and his rad swaggy sunglasses

why hello pitbull i see we meet again he drawled even sexaylier then rose did previously in the story

david insufrable prick strider how did u now i was here pitbull shivered scardly

dave gave an arrogant and seductive smile...

just then a car crashed thru the window...

so i amped up the hawt for this one i hope u liked it stay tuned for more soon bai ni also next one mit have someore pretty yaoi boys love ok ok


	6. lets fighting love for super swaggy rap!

an unsuspecting starbucks...

a car crashed thrui the window but it wasnt just any car it was a car with cat ears and bond to its top with rope was a boy none other then jake english he wasnt actally british thou that was jujst his name and he was wearing nothing but a green tutu and his glasses he looked pretty H.A.W.T. HAWT his mouth was bound sut so he coudnt yell but he had bin drugged to sleep

anyway

the car swirled all around the starbucks wile all of the onlookers onlooked in shock there was a suductive girl with gray skin and horns a sexay girl branshing a pare of nitting needles a swaggy raper some irrelivent but hawt popstars and a suductive sexay hawt swaggy guy wering nothing but a bright red tutu and some swaggy aviater shades also there were some random innicent bystanders

the red tutu hawt guy didnt even noticed the cat car becaues he was so focues on his angry at pitbull he alas didnt notice that jake was drugged and tyed to the top of the car

the car swirled dramaticly before swerving and comingto an abrupt stop trying to crush the rapper aka pitbull but not sucseeding insted acidently hitting the hawt boy in the red tutu and sending him flying to the groud but the car didnt notice because he was to focused on his angry at the rapper the red tutu hawty was unconcius

pitbull u horid basterd the car said in a thretening voice

pitbull looked up madly i see that u havent been sent to the repair shop yet he said tanting

grrr the car growled using his motor for emphasis

i will never forgive what u done to me the car shouted overwelmed by his emotions

pitbull began to start laghing insanely and he giggled so hard that he fell down on the floor

he was giggling so much that he didn't notice wen the sexay red tutu guy aka dave came up behind him and attempted to choke him

stop justin bieber said trying to stop dave from stranngling his love pitbull but rose secretly so that noone would notice her stabbed him and katy perry with her needles so that they died in agony and nobody even noticed because everybody was pretty much staring at dave because he was so hawt and everybody pretty much wanted to marry him

suddenly dave stoped strangling pitbull and let go jumping back a bit

no he said i can not settle this using underhand we must settle this the fair way

we must have... he said suspensfully and sexily

A RAP BATTLE!

pitbull sprung to his feet yes YES my greatest rap rival david insufferable prick strider we must we must settle this age long rivalry right here right here and now

becase after a fateful meeting at a doodlebobs concert they had becoe eternal rap rivals fighting for the status of homestucks favorite raper

ladys and gentleman enjoy the show rose lalonde announced sexily

all of the people formed an attracted circle arond dave and pitbull who were both squaring off like a martial arts battle they were all shpouting dave dave go dave dave dave u so sexay and hawt beat pitbull and then do innapriopriate things with me

rose was the ref on ur mark get set go she announcered in the sexayst way possible which was ill have u now very sexay

they flipped a pokemon trading card game coin that rose found in jakes pocket because wile pitbull and dave had been arguing she had been over maeking out with unconshius jake cuz he was kind of hawt so she found the coin it was tails and because heds is cooler dave was heads so the bull of the pit got to start

uhuh yo

let my convertible marinate on the avenue

cuz he has cat ears and he eats poo poo

cuz im a real hawt rapper and ill tell u that

i turn all dem bitches into cats

yeah im a hardcore playa and i never lie

now imma kill dave strider so hard hell die

word

everybody booed at pitbulls performance even tho it was actually high quality rap they just didnt now it because they were to turned on by dave that they couldnt notice anything else but his sexayness so they had to root for him no matter wat

pitbull was fiting a loosing battle

dave ajusted his shades and got redy to rap the hole room fell silent and he stared

swag now watch him cook

and just stand there and look

have a bonfire with old harry potter books

and thro pitbull in to cuz u now that imma burn him

burn his flesh reel good and then maybe hell be learning

who has the reel swag cuz bitches thats me

hell thro up a white flag as soon as he sees

word

the hole room arrupted in appelause at daves inspiring performence

suddenly someone burst thru the door...

so did u like that i actualy made up the raps myself almost except for the 1st line of each anyway another cliff hanger stay tuned k

dont worry soon we mite have some sweet beautiful boys love ok ni bai ni


End file.
